


The Monster Mash

by SingMeloetta



Series: Lumiose High [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bathrooms, Crying, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Partying, partial songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: The group goes to a Halloween party, and of course, Sage being Sage is quickly swept away from his friends by the rest of the crowd. However, he still does find a way to fill up the void in his plans





	The Monster Mash

In mid-October, Sage began to notice the glittering golden notes that had been attached to peoples lockers. Everyone who had gotten one seemed to be smiling, but it was only when he arrived at his own locker that he found out what they were. With his locker being right next to Madison’s, it wasn’t hard for him to meet up with his adoptive friend group. 

 

“Did any of you guys get an invitation to Janine’s party? I’ll only go if anybody’s coming with me.”  

 

“We all did, so I guess we’re all coming along, Princess! Well, I mean, I’d be happy to go with you, if anybody else can’t. It’d be another memory for us to share, you know?” Shauna kept with her perky disposition as she went buzzing around from one topic to the next, her enthusiasm for the upcoming party clearly being spread to everyone else.

 

Or at least, everyone who had been invited. Sage hadn’t expected it, he really didn’t, he didn’t even know this Janine girl, and being the new kid only made his chances of getting invited to a party even worse, not to mention not really being involved with any clubs or after school activities...but he still had to admit it stung, being the only one out of your friend group who was rejected from a party.

 

“Hmm...I wonder if we could take friends! It is a party after all, and I don’t think Janine would mind having one more guest. After all, the more the merrier!”

 

“What are you saying?” Madison shifted subtly to look at Sage, the look in her eyes slightly bitter, not like he could blame her. If anything, he had actually  _ worsened  _ their relationship since the water fountain incident by accidentally sending her into a panic attack during English that eventually got to the point where it so bad that she needed to be excused from class.

 

“I’m saying that Sage should be able to come with us. I think it’ll be fun! I don’t think Janine should mind having an extra guest, right?”

 

“From the looks of it though, if one more person goes to the party we'll have half the world there.”

 

“Come on, Princess, I guarantee you not everyone is going to go! And since when did you become such a party pooper? Maybe that'll be the newspaper’s next scoop: Popular Girl Doesn’t Let New Kid Go to Halloween Party. What Happened Next Will Shock You!” Trevor teased, causing her to tense up slightly.

 

“Alright, fine. He can come with us.” She sighed, admitting defeat.

 

“Yay!” Shauna clapped, indicating her excitement at having her newest friend come along to the party. As the bell rang, she waved to everyone who was departing, shouting out  “Okay everybody, we’re meeting up at my house! Make sure to be in your best costumes!” as they turned through the halls.

 

Three weeks later and it was Halloween night. He had told his mother about his plans as soon as he had gotten the okay from his friends, and she was ecstatic to see her son making friends this quickly, so of course, she allowed him to go. 

 

The rest of the time in between then and the party was spent planning out his costume. Sure, he wanted to show off his interests, but at the same time, most of those interests had to do with being a stereotypical “nerd” as much as he hated to admit that to himself. Still, he was optimistic about his choice to go as Roserade Mask, hoping that it would score him a few points if Janine decided to take pity on any other nerds.

 

When he showed up at their doorstep, Sage wasn’t surprised at what costumes the two had chosen; Shauna was going as a Pom-Pom Oricorio (as she had hers right on her shoulder, it wasn’t hard to see the resemblance.) with Tierno dressed up in a costume that he had clearly put together himself, which resembled a Unovan breakdancer. “Hey, Sage! We’re just waiting for Cal and Princess to get here, then Tierny’s gonna drive us over to Janine’s.”

 

“What about Trevor?”

 

“He couldn’t make it, he said he had to take care of some extra credit. Don’t be surprised though; I don’t see why they keep trying to invite him to parties and stuff, everyone knows he hasn’t been able to come to a party since his fallout with his sister.”

 

“His sister?” Sage cocked an eyebrow, curious to hear more.

 

“Nevermind, just forget I said anything.” Tierno scratched the back of his head embarrassed and trying to change the subject. “Oh, hey Madison! Looking good! You too, Cal!” She was dressed in a white and green ball gown that looked like it came straight out of a textbook studying the Victorian era, with her closest friend as her knight in shining armor.

 

“Oh my gosh, Princess, you look so pretty!” Her sudden enthusiastic yelling dropped into a mumble that only she could hear. “I mean, you always look super beautiful, but...you know what I mean.”

 

“Thanks, Shaunee, you look cute too!”

 

“Alright, let’s get goin! I’m driving, so Shaunee’s riding shotgun.” Tierno sat down at the wheel with Shauna at his side, the others filling in the seats behind them. It took about 20 minutes, but Sage’s heart was racing among all the excited chatter in the car. When they pulled up to her house in Laverre City, everyone gathered around the door. 

 

“Oh, hey guys! Shauna, Tierno, looking good, Madison and Calem need to update their status again. The duo of rumored “just friends” both blushed, with Madison staring at the floor awkwardly before Janine lead the group into her crowded living room, which was already filled with loud music, bright lights, and plenty of riled up partygoers.

 

Like magic, people pushed and shoved immediately when they realized that the group of friends had arrived at the party, pushing “whoever that kid was” out of their way immediately. Still, Sage wouldn’t be giving up hope to hang out with his friends yet; Maybe everyone else was just way too over energized from all of the junk food that had been set out. 

 

Then thirty minutes passed, and sorrow began to creep into Sage’s train of thought.  _ What if they don’t actually like me at all?  _ He thought, correcting himself almost immediately afterwards with  _ Well, I mean, I know Madison doesn’t like me, but what about the others?  _ Thirty minutes slowly crawled into an hour, and so on and so forth. They were about two hours into the celebration when Sage finally did give up on all hopes of connecting with the rest of the now-quintet, sulking as he made his way into a second, hidden bathroom that he had managed to spot thanks to someone near him drinking more Soda Pop than their stomach could handle. 

 

Unlike the rest of the party, the bathroom was a quiet place where he could actually hear himself think; Not that he wanted too, anyway.  _ Look at you, hanging out in the bathroom of all places at the biggest party of the fall. Though, you could stay right here and disappear, and I bet nobody would notice at all. You’re just creeping around in the corner of a bathroom, because all of your friends want nothing to do with you.  _ Sage sighed, letting himself sound as overdramatic as he wanted himself to be. “I guess it’s better than just standing around and doing nothing, and letting everyone else know how lonely you are.” He then looked at his dead and overheated phone drooping slightly out of his pocket, second-guessing himself for not pretending to text anyone in his non-existent contact list.

 

“I just don’t get it though. They really felt like friends when we were all eating lunch together. But, I guess it’s not my fault that they’ve abandoned me, is it?”

 

_ You’re just a loner in the bathroom, a loser in the bathroom at a party.  _ He glanced at his watch wanting to see how long it could be before he could reasonably sneak back home. Suddenly a soft knock tapped across the door. “No, you can’t come in!” He yelled louder than he had intended to, but at least that had scared whoever away from his new hiding place.  _ I’m just waiting it out until it’s time to leave.  _ He then looked to his fingernails, seeing the murky-colored grout he had collected as he had slowly scratched the floor.

 

_ You’re just some kid who they don’t know, a loner going solo, creeping in the bathroom all by yourself! _

 

While it wasn’t exactly ideal, he had to admit that it was a good hiding place if he wanted to avoid the watchful eyes of the people who had dragged him to this stupid party in the first place.  _ Just you watch, I bet they can’t even remember your name right now. _

 

Roxie’s slap-happily shrill voice interrupts his train of thought for a while, as she mercilessly butchers the song of some famous pop diva from the eighties “I just wanna dance with somebody!” Sage chuckles at Roxie’s antics for about five seconds before remembering how Tierno would’ve gotten a kick out of it if he had been there.  _ Because now you’re just some loser in the bathroom at a Halloween party. _

 

Okay, so he was maybe starting to half-regret those two cans of strong Shuckle Juice that he had swigged while no one was looking. Tears started to well up and his eyes, though he was telling himself to man up and choke them all back.

 

_ You know what? I’ll wait as long as I need until my face is dry, and if anyone sees me I’ll just blame it on some Bitter Herb or something in my eyes. But I’m still an unknown loser all alone in a bathroom at a party all by myself. _

 

Out of nowhere, Sage heard four knocks on the door. _ They’ll probably start shouting soon.  _ Then, more expected this time, four more knocks on the door. “Okay yeah, I’ll be out soon.” Whoever this person on the other side of the door didn't give up easily, as they tried to knock on the door four more times, this time slightly more angered. “They shouldn't've  left me all alone to fend for myself with all these people I don’t know.” The knocks on the door transformed into more of a clanging sound, and Sage could feel the oncoming migraine beginning to squeeze on his head. Four more banging sounds were unleashed on the door, and Sage was now scared of the door bursting from its hinges at any given moment.  _ Your biggest mistake was even showing up in the first place.  _ Desperate to get a hold of the situation, Sage splashed some tap water in his face, and he could instantly feel himself getting into a better state of mind. “Good.  _ Now  _ I’ll try to open the door.” As he walks towards the door, he realizes that there’s no one knocking anymore.

 

Even though he feels much better than he did a few minutes ago, he can’t help but acknowledge the despair that was making his chest ache. He tries to calm himself down, but all he can do is stare and watch his pathetic self as he breaks into tears again.  _ Is there a sadder sight than crying in the bathroom at a party?  _ This night, without a doubt, had been one of the worst nights of his life.  _ I should’ve stayed at home in my nice, warm bed. I really would’ve if I had known this was how the night would go. Or maybe I shouldn't have ever been born! They must think that I’m a loner, probably a stoner, hiding in the bathroom by himself!  _

 

Suddenly, as the time on his watch beeped to signal 11 pm, he let out a sigh of thankfulness as he rushed to the front door. “Awesome party, I’m so glad I came!”


End file.
